DESCRIPTION: Specific aims are: (1) to mutagenize kinesin like protein 67A (KLP671A) both in vitro and in vivo to acquire a series of alleles of varying strength; (2) to examine the cellular consequences of detaching mitochondria from the cytoskeleton during oogenesis and early embryogenesis; and (3) to identify genes which interact with KLP67A.